She Won't be Lonely Long
by Ms Quinn Fabray
Summary: Puckleberry. Rachel and Finn are on the verge of a break-up, so Rachel heads out to the bar. And who should she run into? But Noah Puckerman. I don't own Glee, any of the characters, or Clay Walker's "She Won't Be Lonely Long" One-shot.


**She won't be Lonely Long**

_Somethin bout the way she's wearing her dress a little tighter  
Somethin bout the way she's starin, she's lookin to start a fire  
Somethin bout the way she's dancin and drinkin chill patron  
If she's lonely now she won't be lonely long  
_

He hasn't seen her since high school, 5 years earlier, but he recognizes her right away when she walks into the crowded bar. Rachel Berry, always the Hot Jew. But there's something different about her. He remembers hearing from Mike Chang that she and Finn have been going through a rough patch; maybe she finally came to her senses and kicked him to the curb. She's wearing the tightest black dress he has ever seen. In fact, this is the tightest thing he thinks she has ever worn. She walks to the bar, and every pair of male eyes in the place move with her. "Patron, on the rocks, with a lime please." She orders, and her big chocolate eyes do a quick sweep of the bar. She and Noah lock eyes and she smiles. She retrieves her drink, and walks over to him. "Hey stranger." She says with a wink. "Hey, Berry. Lookin' good." She blushes. "Thank you Noah." She reaches up to hug him. He wraps his arms around her and squeezes. "Damn, I can't even remember the last time I saw you." He says when the hug breaks. "I know, it's been a very, very long time." A man walks up to her. "Care to dance?" he asks. "Sure, she says. I love this song." 'I'll be right back.' She mouths to Noah, and lets the man take her arm and lead her to the dance floor.

_Heaven help the fool who did her wrong  
It's too late, too bad, she's too far gone  
He should've thought of that before he left her all alone  
If she's lonely now, she won't be lonely long _

When she can finally tear herself away from the man, she rejoins Noah next to the pool table. "Well, that was interesting." She says. "What, not used to drunken men trying to grope your ass?" Noah asks, with a grin. He takes a long swig of his beer, relishing the panicked look she gives him. "I haven't been single in a very long time, Noah. I'm still getting used to it." "Single? So it's true then? You two finally split?" Rachel sighs. She and Finn had dated off and on the last two years of high school, before committing fully to each other just after graduation. They had moved in together 2 years ago, after talking it to death. They hadn't officially broken up, but both knew it was the next step. Marriage certainly wasn't in the cards for them, and lately they had been like strangers. "Well, technically, no, not yet. But a break-up is imminent." "Sorry to hear that, Berry." "Oh come on, Noah. You're not really all that sorry. You never really thought Finn and I were right for each other." Noah just smiles and takes another long swig of his beer. "I plead the fifth." He says.

_Somethin bout the way she's blushin you can tell she isn't sure  
Let you know she's up to something she's never done before  
Tonight she wants to hold a stranger but not the one at home  
If she's lonely now she won't be lonely long _

He asks her if she needs a refill on her drink. "Sure." She says. "Thank you." He gets another beer for himself, and another glass of Patron for her. He rejoins her at a table, handing her the cold drink. He stops to admire her and says, "All joking aside, Berry. You look hot. "Single", or whatever it is you're calling it really suits you." She blushes and looks at the floor. "Thank you Noah. That's very sweet of you to say." He chuckles. "You wouldn't think I was sweet if you knew what was running through my mind right now." "Still the same old Noah, I see. One track mind and all." She says with a laugh. "Some things will never change." He says with a wink. She feels his eyes burning into her, and a chill runs down her spine. She's always been curious of what it would feel like to be with Noah, but it was never the right time. She was always with Finn, or he was with Quinn, or both. But tonight they were both alone, both available. She couldn't even lie to herself anymore, she was curious. "Would you like to dance?" she asks. Noah nods. "Yeah, I would." The two walk to the dance floor, timid at first. But as the song plays on, they develop a rhythm, and dance closer and closer. When the song ends both have to stop and catch their breath. "Wow," Rachel says. "Yea." Noah steps back toward her. "Do you want to get out of here?" "Yes. Let's go." She knew this would kill Finn, but there was no turning back now.

_If I had a woman like that  
Man I'd let her know  
I'd hold her tight  
I'd hold her close  
Do anything, do everything to let her know  
She'd never ever be alone_


End file.
